


Celestial Errors

by TheBirdBotherer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bank Robbery, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Modern AU, Modern Thedas, Solavellan Hell, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBirdBotherer/pseuds/TheBirdBotherer
Summary: Ellana Lavellan finds herself on the no-harm list of a notorious and misunderstood international crime syndicate run by none other than the Dread Wolf himself.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Unfortunate timing

Silence, darkness, torch lights flickering and reflecting off of the bank’s immaculate marble floors. 

The atrium of people crouched and cowered in fear as the men in masks and guns hushed them into submission. No one was hurt yet, but threats were made. They didn’t want money, just access to a singular laptop in the back office. 

She couldn’t make out much of what was happening, she was at the back of the queue when they stormed in. Wireless headphone still in one ear, playing completely inappropriate music in contrast to the tense atmosphere of the bank, Ellana reaches for her phone to pause it. 

**_“NO MOVING._** ” 

She felt the sharp heel of one of the captor’s boots shove her shoulder as she fell to the ground. She landed on her face, her cheekbone making contact with the floor as the pain radiated through her jaw. 

_“I JUST WANTED TO TURN OFF MY SPOTIFY, MY SHUFFLE WAS PLAYING REALLY INAPPROPRIATE MUSIC IT’S TOO TENSE RIGHT NOW.”_ She yelled back showing him the current song on her playlist. It may or may not have been High School Musical related.

_“I DON’T MIND BEING HELD HOSTAGE, JUST NOT TO 'FABULOUS'.”_

Ellana rolled her eyes, throwing her phone over to the man with the gun with her right hand. She inhaled erratically as she felt a shiver crawl down her spine. This was it.. she was going to be murdered in cold blood because of Sharpay Evans. That’s what they’re going to write. She didn’t even have time to clear her browser history of strangely specific pornographic content or delete her embarrassingly long string of unreplied tinder DMs. 

She heard a small giggle emerge from the other hostages, a girl with brown hair trying hard to stay still as she laughed quietly. At least she made their final moments humorous.. 

The masked captor let out a chuckle, picking up her phone before putting it in his pocket. She could see his eyes smiling under the mask. 

“Stay down.” He ordered, pushing her back down on the ground with his shoe. _“Please.”_

Ellana liked her chances. She counted four in the back, only two managing the hostages. No one had pulled the alarm yet. Scanning the room, she estimated how fast her legs could carry her before she could reach the fire alarm in the corner of the room. Being the track champion of her graduating batch might have something to do with this sudden bravado. If she was going to die today, then let it be because she did something brave to save countless others. 

Crouching, she got into a spring position before launching herself as fast as she could, racing past the guard. Pulling the plastic cover of the red fire alarm tab open and pulling the key off, Ellana smiled to herself, watching as the guards yelled at one another in some kind of code.

The alarm didn’t ring. 

“Well.. I'm fucked." She hissed, watching the captor from before jog over to her before he restrained her as well as he could.

“I told you to stay down, we _really_ don’t want to hurt anyone. We promise we’re not the bad guys.” He sighed, holding her hands behind her as he tied her up with some duct tape, only to realise she was missing her left arm. His eyes widened, glistening with his own version of what Ellana interpreted as panic.

Holding her by her right wrist, he dragged her over to one of the others unplugging a thumb drive from one of the computers. 

“Hey! Hey look!” He whispered to get the other’s attention. He pulls the stump of her arm up to the other man, pulling her sleeve back. Tugging on her chin, he made her look at his colleague.

“Do you think she’s..”

“I think she is.. I’m not sure.. She looks like her. Check her ear.”

"How do you know about my ear?!"

The first masked man pushed the shell of her right ear down, revealing her normally well hidden hypertrophic scar from when the spike of a rugby shoe hit her head.  They exchanged a look before the second masked man radioed everyone else to leave quickly. 

“You’re coming with us.” The masked man with the duct tape tugged on her arm, pulling a piece of tape over her lips as gently as he could manage. Ellana struggled, her mind clouded over with sheer panic as she whimpered and thrashed. These people knew she had a scar.. and where it was..

“Please, please don’t struggle, we really.. we can’t hurt you, we literally can’t. _Like we’re forbidden from hurting you._ ” The first masked man pleaded with her as he pulled her over his shoulder, carrying her to a car out the back. 

“Damnit she’s struggling too much!” The second man hissed impatiently as they moved quickly through the tunnels and the back offices out the rubbish collection.

“No.. no.. they’re going to steal my organs.. no..” Ellana’s internal monologue was on high alert as her brain was flooded with stress. Kicking, thrashing, struggling as much as she could, Ellana couldn’t free herself from the man’s bony shoulder. 

This was happening. She was tossed into the back of an armoured truck, the six initial masked men who filled into the bank that day along with her. Just her. She whimpered, her tears streaming uncontrollably as she felt her life flash before her eyes. She couldn’t make out what they were saying to one another as she was held down, blindfolded with a tie, tied across the chest and ankles, and really.. _really had to pee._

This was supposed to be quick - all she wanted to do was deposit a cheque and then go to the bathroom, not be kidnapped and still holding her bladder an hour later. 

“MM MMM MM MMM.” She insisted. 

The truck was silent as it rocked back and forth. She heard someone’s rucksack open, the sound of a bottle opening. Moments later, a cloth over her nose and the sharp scent of something sweet assaulting her sinuses as she felt herself floating away. 


	2. Truncated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in SPOV!

He hadn’t seen her in _years._

The tremulous voice in his head urged him to reach out to her, stroke her skin, feel her warmth. Something stops his hand, perhaps it was the dozen or so operatives presently in the room. In truth, he ached for her, every cell in his body screamed for her, his worried eyes scanning her limp body and soiled clothes.

Scooping her out of his operative’s arms delicately, Solas recalled himself barking orders more urgently than he ever had for any other operation. This was not some recon mission, or some heist, or even a garden variety breaking and entering. No, this was the only women he’s ever loved - the woman he had to give up for his mission - the woman who has ever reduced him to truncated, erratic shrieks in the middle of the night because of how much it hurt to rip her out of his life. The woman in his arms was his entire world, every star to ever shine in his dimly lit universe, and she was here with him in that very moment.

_ “Leave us.”  _

Barely a whisper, the various guards scurried out of the atrium with haste. He watched the shadows splash across the marble floors, the door opening and shutting behind them. The only witness he allowed see his vulnerability was the moonlight generously pouring through the windows. The room smelt like cypress and lavender - her favourite things. 

After he had thoroughly cleaned her in the private bath, he dried her hair and clothed her once more in the type of translucent night dresses he used to have the honour of buying her. How much he longed to do this in the past two years he was gone. 

Curled up safely in the room he had prepared for her, Ellana’s eyes fluttered under their lids. Solas ensconced her in the softest duvet he could find - incidentally the one from his room. He would have to enjoy the thought that he could protect her once more when he was alone, or perhaps it was the thought that she would wake up in his blankets that would excite him, he didn’t care to tell the difference. He glanced at the security cameras laced around the room, ensuring they were securely hidden. 

She could never know it was him, it was too dangerous. Not now at least. Not until the next batch of people have been transported past the borders. 

Someone was going to be fired today. _Six someones in fact._

It was unfortunate they had to sedate her once she was down, even more so that she had fallen unconscious in a pool of her own piss from being so terrified. It wasn’t until they had reached the Sanctuary that she could be cleaned. How dare they allow his beloved to endure such humiliation or fear. Solas would have to make it up to her severely the following morning, or whenever she discovered that it was him. Pressing his tentative lips against her neck, he thought of all the ways he could spoil her whilst she was there. The chefs will be receiving a long list of her likes, dislikes and allergies as soon as he left the room.

Solas sighed, leaning down to press a kiss over her temple, pushing her hair out of her face so he could examine her better. 

“My love, it’s been a while.” He purred, putting her in his arms. _“Too long.”_

Shutting his eyes tight, he felt a burden come off his heart. He removes a metal tin lined with velvet from his jacket, pulling out a syringe with a microchip. The needle pierces her skin like butter, the small device insinuating itself under her skin. Solas mumbled an apology in her ear as he did so, massaging the new microchip into the back of her arms so it would stay embedded. She would feel no more than a small tingle if she were awake, much less if she was asleep. 

Ellana stirred, brows tensing and releasing. He ran a series of kisses over her brow to sooth them, peace settling in his mind for the first time in a long time. 

“I’ve never stopped loving you, did you know that?” He admitted as he rocked her unconscious form in his arms, brushing out her hair for her. Settling her back in the expansive bed, he tucked her in even tighter, shutting the blinds of the floor to ceiling windows. 

What would he even tell her when she was awake once more? He wanted to pour his heart out to her, give her the broken shards of glass reflecting her beauty. The yearning was soon curbed when his rational mind provided scenarios where that might lead to her incarceration or arrest if the authorities ever found her to be associated to him. 

_“I have been faithful to you.”_ He smiles, holding her right hand to his chest and wishing desperately that she wasn’t unconscious and that she could feel every beat of his heart. _“I haven’t wanted anyone else. I haven’t needed anyone else. I want you to know that.”_

Sparing her one last kiss over her lips, indulging himself as he suckled gently on her lips. The fire in his throat rose, his heart struggling to leap closer to her, stopped only by his ribcage. It would never be enough, not an eternity of apologies, not even close.

“Sleep well, vhenan. You’re safe now. No one will hurt you, I promise this. ” With that, he stood to leave the room, the door barely creaking as he locked it. 


	3. Eggs

The remnants of her dream lingered long after she became lucid, the room was still dark - with the exception of the light filtering in like arrows between the heavy looking curtains. Upon pressing the bedside button for the curtains would she discover that it was in fact incandescent, dawn spilling through the treetops and into her suite. 

The last thing she remembered was being in the back of a truck. Now she was in some.. hotel? She did not know. Ellana examined her back, checking to see if her kidneys had indeed been removed. To her relief, all of her was intact. She noticed the soft scent lingering in the air, the silken sheets on her skin gentle and reassuring, even the dress hanging on the wardrobe door was somehow completely benign. What had happened to her? How did all this happen? All she wanted to do was deposit a cheque. 

The next thing she noticed was the hunger she felt, it wrenched her solar plexus, radiating up her throat. Had she thrown up at some point? Her throat stung with acidity. Her belongings were safe on the bedside table, although her phone had no reception whatsoever. She noticed it had been plugged in to charge. Swallowing hard, she explored the room, putting on the green dress with long sleeves hung up for her. The bathroom was fully furnished, not a trace of personal belongings, except all the towels were embroidered with wolves. She didn’t take a bath, the sweat on her skin absent from her unconscious ablutions the night prior. 

The only thing amiss was that her shoes were missing. In its place by the divan in the room was two pairs of shoes, one with a strap and low heel, and the other was a pair of higher heeled shoes. She opted for the more practical, securing the strap over her ankle. Despite all the comforting things in the room, she could not help but defend herself. Who else was there? Who had taken her from a bank? 

Ellana located something in the room she could use as a weapon, a pair of scissors, tucking it in the pocket of her right side before she gathered her belongings quickly and opened the bedroom door. What she would soon discover were empty hallways, paintings and not a soul but her own. Frowning hard, she shook the last vestiges of sleep from her head. 

She hears someone clear their throat from behind her. 

“You’re awake. My employer will be glad to know that you are unharmed and well.” He managed, adjusting the singular braid towards his back. Running his hands down his shorn scalp, he approached slowly. “My name is Abelas.” He held out his hand for Ellana to take. 

She didn’t know she had such courage or audacity, or perhaps she was simply in shock and allowing her default manners kick in. 

“Ellana.” She took his hand and shook it once before backing away. 

“Breakfast is this way, if you want some.” Abelas walked on in the direction she was previously headed, turning down an expansive gallery and staircase to a singular oblong table with dark red tablecloth, food brimming from edge to edge. The table overlooked the ocean view as the gallery doors opened, allowing the light to spill in. There was a singular chair in the middle of the table. 

“Thank… your employer.” She manages as she made her way to the table to sit. If they wanted to hurt her they would have by now. 

Abelas’ eyes remained respectfully low as he followed her, settling diagonally beside her as she examined the feast. Bread, eggs done several ways, bacon, oatmeal, fruit, cured meats, juice and coffee, desserts and a tower of what she believed to be various different tiny frilly cakes. 

Ellana brought a singular egg onto her plate precariously, she had become quite adept at using her remaining arm. 

Abelas held a finger to her ear, alerting Ellana to the fact that he was wearing an earpiece. Her training made her wary, looking around. She spots cameras with its red blinking light in the diagonal corners of the room. She was being watched. She felt the weight of the scissors on her thigh as she cut her food slowly, eyes following Abelas. 

“You must be wondering why you’re here. It appears my employer has a soft spot for you, as well as a need for your.. _skillset.”_

“What skillset?” Ellana frowned, her jaw tightening as she tried to remain neutral in the face. Such was her training. 

“We are aware of your government position, you are in fact with the faction known as the Inquisition, are you not?” He enunciates his words as though they had offended him somehow. 

Ellana’s eyes did not betray her surprise, this was a well guarded secret of hers, not even her parents knew where she worked. No, to the outside world she was just a pro-bono lawyer. The consequences of this were dire, she was compromised, properly compromised. 

“Please, fear not, my employer does not wish you to be harmed. _He has strictly forbidden it.”_ Abelas seemed to notice himself use the male pronoun, giving away a hint as to who his employer was. He glosses past it, watching Ellana finish her eggs as she scooped two more ladles of baked beans as well as black pudding onto her plate politely. With a fork, she assembled each bite of food before feeding it to herself. 

“What does _he_ want me to do?” Ellana observed the ocean view before her. Where was she even? Haven was nowhere near the ocean, how was she to return? She defaulted to her training once more. Find a river, go downstream, find a phone, contact Command. She knew what she had to do to get out safely. 

Abelas hesitated, receiving instructions. 

“We would like for you to - once a month - drop of a single document at a specific location in the Frostbacks.”

“I’d rather die than betray my team.” Ellana commented nonchalantly. “You might as well shoot me now.” 

“It would be an insignificant document, maps.. the occasional schedule of guards.”

Ellana arched her eyebrows, surely she could do that without anyone noticing such an insignificant piece of document. 

“What does your organisation wish to do with such information?”

“ _It is none of your con-_ Apologies. My employer believes we should share with you the details of what we do. We.. transport certain vulnerable personnel out of certain.. regions.. for their own safety.” Abelas stops himself, lips thin and devoid of colour as he hisses with gritted teeth.

“You’re that _terrorist organisation_ aren’t you? You’re a follower of Fen’Harel..” Ellana whispered softly. She had heard of them, terrible traffickers of people, toppled two governments just the other week. One side of her wanted to do what she did best - investigate, and the other side.. 

Ellana had mixed feelings about the organisation. They were cruel, effective and very elusive. She had been tracking them for years. Every time she got close, they would be gone again. 

“A misconception, I promise you the tabloids are presenting falsehoods about us. We simply wish to relocate the Elvhen out of slavery and perhaps assimilate them into a friendlier, more tolerant environment. You understand this, do you not? You are Dalish.” Abelas remarked, eyeing her vallaslin etched into her cheekbones. 

“Not all of us have the privilege of freedom, that I understand. The slaying of innocent guards and hurting officials, kidnapping.. extortion.. That I cannot abide.” Ellana admitted softly. “You understand my reticence.” 

“Of course. You have several days to think it through, until we have an answer, we would ask you extend your stay. My employer says he will consider staying his hand, your documents would affect how he executes his will - a hammer becomes a scalpel.” Abelas settled by her side, almost threateningly. 

Finished her food, she stood only to reach his shoulder. 

“And if I don’t?”

“Then you will be extending your stay indefinitely. We understand you are taking your annual leave, no one will be looking for you for quite some time..” Abelas answers, his expression undecipherable. 

Ellana considered her options. 

“Give me a day or so.” She answered finally. “Can I.. request for data?”

Abelas waited for a moment, his earpiece seemed to vibrate with instructions. 

“Certainly. What sort of data?”

“I wish to see your operations. Give me numbers, statistics, testimonials. I want to give you a chance to prove your effectiveness.” Ellana finally replies, her eyes fluttering between Abelas and the butter knife she was clutching close to her back. 

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, but I could arrange for some less classified documents to be sent in for your reviewing..” Abelas made his way back into the corridor, Ellana follows. He leads her back to the room she was previously in. 

“Please, wait here. I’ll have someone send it in. Will you be taking your lunch in your suite?” 

Ellana looked around, her shock dissipating into alertness. She realised her bed had been made in the time she spent in the dining area, perhaps there were other ones here as well. There was a letter on her bed. 

“Yes please. I’m allergic to-“

“- pitted fruit, you dislike asparagus, you prefer your steak rare, you do not take soft cheeses.” Abelas reports as if from memory. “My employer is aware of your preferences.”

“Someone did their research, I’m impressed.” 

Abelas removes a sheathed blade from his belt. He slides it over to Ellana slowly. 

“I believe that will be more effective than a butter knife.” He grinned. “My employer has stated if it makes you feel better to be armed, then you should be. He wishes only for you to feel comfortable and safe here. For as long as he can manage, he says.” 

Ellana frowned, taking the knife and examining it. The handle had a wolf engraved on it. 

“I see. Please thank him for me.”

“Of course.”

“Will I get to meet him?” Ellana wondered out loud, reaching for the envelope on the bed. 

“Perhaps, _he has not decided._ He would like to convey that you should feel free to use our facilities, and call if there’s something we can do to make your stay as pleasant as possible. He would like to add also that nothing is off limits.” Abelas repeats after he listened to the instructions fully. 

With a slight bow, he leaves Ellana alone to her devices. 


End file.
